Maiden Voyage
Maiden Voyage is the sixth episode of Season 4 and the 71st episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis After the Skidbladnir is fully constructed, the Group is now faced on doing a test in the Digital Sea. Episode begins off in the Gym where Jim talks about Rock Climbing and chooses Jeremie to scale the rock wall. After falling off, he sulks to himself that he's that bad in every sport. Aelita tries to make him feel better that "You can't be Champion at everything!" then the group discusses about testing the Skidbladnir. Meanwhile, Jim and Mr. Delmas announce that there will no classes this Afternoon due to a Safety Drill and the group decides to take advantage of the free time to test out the Skid. Jeremie then explains all about the Digital Sea, Lyoko Sectors, etc; But he claims that he doesn't have "enough data" and It will be a surprise for everyone to see (including himself). Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita made It to the Skid Hangar and Jeremie tells them to stand on the platform to be "energized" into the Skid. Aelita then begins the Skid System Integrity check and Jeremie releases the support to begin lift off. Aelita tells Jeremie that the Skid is working and everyone giving good feedback to both Aelita and Jeremie for their work. Jeremie then tells them that the test over, but everyone disagrees and wants Jeremie to test the Skid under the Digital Sea to see If It really works. Otherwise, It will be pointless. Then Jeremie changes his mind and gives the Team 5 Minutes maximum. Aelita once agains runs a Integrity check to prepare the Skid to travel under the Digital Sea. The Skid d ives into the Digital Sea and Jeremie loses contact for a few seconds before Aelita announces to Jeremie that they are in the Digital Sea or the World Wide Network. Then Jeremie asks what the Network looks like and Aelita says "Its Beautiful" and he was amazed by It, so as the rest. After their 5 minutes was up, the Skid began to bug up, causing the Navigation System to be taken offline. Jeremie loses them on radar and tells the Team that without a Navigation System, they will never find their way back to Lyoko and will be stuck at sea until they use all the Skid's power reserves. So Jeremie faces on repairing the system, he has 2 choices, one, crack down the codes manually, but he claims there are several millions of code to work with and two, retrieving the subprogram disc from his Dorm to repair the Skid. Meanwhile, while Jeremie is getting his disc in his dorm, on the Network, the colo r changes from Blue to Red, indicating a X.A.N.A attack. Upon their travels, the Team spotted a unknown sphere and Aelita says that It is not Lyoko so she turns the Skid back. X.A.N.A then releases his new monsters that is specially designed for the Digital Sea to combat the Lyoko Warriors. Jeremie then makes It back to the Lab with the debugging program and tells the group that they are burning too much power. Then he tells Aelita to release the Nav Skids to make Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich combat the monsters. Jeremie finishes repairing the Skid and gives the coordinates to return back to Lyoko. Aelita says that his father might be somewhere on the Network and Yumi says the same about William. Ulrich then questions Jeremie about the huge sphere that they saw and Jeremie says that "Its another virtual world just like Lyoko, a replika that X.A.N.A must have created from the data he stole from Aelita." Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Premier voyage. *In this episode, all of the main characters are shown wearing new outfits after 70 episodes of wearing the same thing. *Jeremie says the Skid contains millions of programming code. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info